Chained to You
by Konie
Summary: this is a songfic to Savage Garden's "Chained to You", told in the POV of Heero. He and Duo get into a club, and Duo learns to never, EVER underestimate Heero Yuy! (Slight, and I mean, VERY slight shounen ai)
1. Part One

"Chained to You"  
Part 1  
  
I honestly don't know how I let Duo talk me into this. I hate social   
gatherings…   
and he knows it. He says that he'll cure me of my "social-phobia". "People  
can be trusted" he said, I don't believe him. We went to Disneyland, and   
someone stole my wallet. I don't trust people.   
The only ones I can trust are the people that I met during the Eve Wars,   
the other Gundam pilots, Relena, and Zechs. I don't like Hilde. She's   
stupid. I don't like Dorothy. Her eyebrows scare me, that is, if the Perfect   
Soldier can be scared. I don't like Catherine; she loves knives too much.   
I don't like Sally. Blonde people aren't Chinese. The list goes on and on.   
I don't like people. Duo, on the other hand…  
  
"C'mon Heero! This is gonna be great! You'll love it!" Duo said, dragging  
me into pale brick building.   
"Hmph." Was my only reply. What can I say, I'm a man of few words.   
"Is that all you can say?" He retorted, grinning, still dragging.   
"Yes."  
"You said yes!"   
"Hmph."   
"Well, if we can get past the bouncer, we'll be home free! This club is one   
of the most popular and greatest around!"  
"If?" I asked, see… I'd never been in a music club thing before… I'm not   
too sure what one is… even after the experience. I just know that Duo   
won't drag me to any more.  
"Well… this is an age-restricted place. We're only 17. You need to be 21."   
Duo explained, clutching my arm. He'd convinced me to change into   
something…more…velvet. I like velvet. And how he knew that, I don't   
know, but he did. He wore a scarlet red turtleneck, like those weird bongo  
people, and a navy blue jacket and pants set. He made me wear a black  
velvet shirt with black slacks.   
"Well, for that, one would need fake ID."  
"Bingo!" He exclaimed, pulling two small laminated papers from his breast  
pocket. "Here, Jacob Matheson. I'm your brother, Michael Matheson."   
Examining my ID, I saw how ridiculous it was… although, Duo had done a  
good job of doctoring it up. "Are we going in?"  
"Of course, Jacob!" Duo said, pulling us up to the bouncer. Damn. He   
was a really big guy.  
"ID's." He ordered, holding out his hand. Duo placed ours in his hand,   
grinning.   
"Go on in, Jacob, Mike."  
"Thank you, kind sir." Duo said, taking the ID's back. Dragging me once   
again, we went through the tall door. And stepped into a new world.  



	2. Part Two

"Chained to You"  
Song lyrics are in /?/  
  
Part 2  
  
/We were standing all alone, you were moving in to speak to me/  
  
This was a completely different world. There were people all over, dancing,  
kissing, doing other things… The music was blaring, right now, an electric  
guitar lick. There were several different levels, with stairs and poles   
connecting them. I decided to find the furthest away, darkest corner I  
could find. And stay there until Duo found me and we could leave. So, I  
started to the bar. I really don't like alcohol; I need to be in control of   
myself at all times.   
Sitting at one of the stools, the bartender came up and asked, "What'll it   
be?"  
"I'll just stick with water for now, thank you."  
He gave me a weird look, but obliged.  
  
/Acting like a mover-shaker, dancing to Madonna/  
  
Looking down onto the crowd, I saw Duo walking onto the stage.   
Suddenly, the crowd hushed and all motion stopped. Scary.  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Duo said, waving to the audience.   
Cheers erupted from the mass of people; "It's Mike! He's actually here!"   
Some screamed, the women fainted.   
  
"I'd just like to start off the karaoke, with a song to my best buddy, also   
my brother, Jacob!" He said, "Here's Jumper!"  
  
And he started singing. He can sing. Really well. I'd only heard him in the   
shower…  
  
After the song, women rushed him, trying to just touch him…a surge of   
intense jealousy hit me. Duo was mine.  
No, you must only concentrate on the mission, Yuy!  
Shut up. I need to live.  
You have no emotions. No need. Logic and battles are all you need.  
The wars are over; my new mission is to be human.  
And?  
Duo can help.  
Really…?  
Damn, my own mind is being sarcastic to me.   
So?  
Duo can help. He's mine.  
He's only yours if you make him yours, Yuy.  
Is that an order?  
It's your new mission, be human.  
  
Leaving the stage, Duo fled the crowd of women and ran up to me.   
"Heero! Didja see me?"  
"Of course, how could I not?"  
"Can we go somewhere else?" He asked, pointing to the crowd of   
women. They were panting from the sheer sight of him. I hope that   
never, ever, happens to me.  
"Sure." I said, grabbing his arm, and dragging him to the most remote   
corner I could find.  
  
/then you kissed me/  
  
When we made it to the darkness, he kissed my cheek, "Thanks, Heero."  
Thank goodness for the dark…my face was bright red. "N-no problem."  
"How'd you like the song?" He asked, his hand resting on my arm.   
"It was interesting, why'd you pick that one?" I said, getting suddenly   
nervous. I'd never been nervous. Ever. Blowing things up is fun…I never  
get scared. But, with Duo, I do.   
"I don't know, I just like it."   
"You really sung it well."  
I could just imagine the look on his face… complete and utter shock.   
"A compliment, from Heero Yuy? This must be the last day of   
Armageddon!"   
"My new mission is…" I started, but decided against it. If he knew he was  
included in my new mission, he'd probably run away. I didn't think that  
he'd like me… or want to help me, at least in that way.   
But, my barely spoken sentence was caught by his brain and got him   
curious. "What's your new mission? Are you going off to fight?"  
"No, this doesn't involve a battle. Other than internal."  
This got him concerned. "Are you sick?"  
"No."  
"Then what's going on, Heero?"  
"I just… I can't say yet. Later though." I said, squeezing his hand, trying   
to comfort him… he'd started crying.   
"I just don't want you to be hurt anymore, Heero. You've gone through  
enough." He said, trying to grin for me, to show that he was OK.  
"I'll be fine. How about you sing me another song?"  
This cheered him up. "Yeah…I can do that. I love to sing." He said,   
smiling, then an evil grin came across his face, (see, a flash of light from the  
burning of one of the spotlights) "On one condition."  
"And that is?"  
"You sing one too."  



	3. Part Three

"Chained to You"  
Song lyrics in /?/  
  
Part 3  
  
/And I think about it all the time/  
  
I decided then. I don't like karaoke.  
We had rented a room to ourselves. There was a small screen, where the  
words would scroll across and a microphone. And of course, two chairs,  
for the audience.  
"Duo… I don't want to do this…" I said, trying to pull back from the room.  
"You said that if I sang, then you would too. This is better than being on   
stage, right?" He said, grinning even more. I was beginning to hate that   
grin.  
I grumbled a reply.  
"Well, come on in then!"   
  
Duo decided that he'd sing first… for a while. He's addicted to karaoke.   
He went through some more ancient music, like "Carmina Burana." All   
of the movements (the ones that had orchestral background). That's 13.  
All in Latin. Lucky me. But since it was Duo singing, I could handle it.   
After he got done with the ancient music, he changed to slightly less ancient  
music. Yeah. Fleetwood Mac, Beatles, and Queen filled the air with sound  
for the next hour. Finally, he said, "OK, Heero, it's your turn." Skimming   
through the lists…I wanted to beat him at his own game, I decided/  
"Alright, Duo. This is one that you probably don't know, but after I sing this  
one, then you have to sing one of my choosing. Got that?"  
"Deal. Just sing."  
  
Taking a deep breath, I started concentrating on the song. I'd heard it   
once, blaring from Relena's car. She likes ancient music. Especially the   
music by Britney Spears and Savage Garden. So, I picked the Savage   
Garden, liking the name.  
  
"Chained to you. Savage Garden.  
  
We were standin' all alone, you were moving in to speak to me,  
Acting like a mover-shaker dancing to Madonna, then you kissed me,  
And I think about it all the time,  
Sweet temptation rushing over me,   
And I think about is all the time,  
Passion desires so intense, I can't take anymore because,  
  
{I feel the magic all around you…It's bringing me to my knees,  
Like a wannabe, I gotta be chained to you…}  
  
And when you looked into my eyes, I felt a sudden sense of urgency,  
Fascination casts it spell and you became more than just a mystery,  
And I think about you all the time,  
Is this Fate, is it my Destiny?  
And I think about you all the time,  
I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because  
  
{I feel the magic all around you, It's bringing me to my knees,  
Like a wannabe, I've got to be chained to you,  
I feel the magic building around you}  
  
{I feel the magic all around you, it's bringing me to my knees,  
Like a wannabe, I've got to be chained to you}  
  
And I think about it all the time, and I think about it all the time,  
Tell me it's madness, I barely know you,  
We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me,  
Ten steps back you're still a mystery,  
Acting like a mover-shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me, I can't  
take it anymore  
  
{I feel the magic all around you, it's bringing my to my knees,  
Like a wannabe, I've got to be chained to you}"  
  
Finishing, I bowed my head, like I'd watched Duo do on stage.   
"Great job, Heero! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Duo cheered,   
ending with some catcalls.   
"Uh, thanks." I said, my face turning red again. I glared at the light,   
obligingly, it shorted. Cool.  
"Heero, did you do that? And were you blushing?" Duo asked, about ready  
to laugh.  
"Yes and yes."  
"Wow. That's cool. Can you teach me your death glare?" he said,   
completely forgetting the blushing.  
Oh, you'll know it by the end of this, Duo…trust me…   
The secondary lights lit the room with their pale light.  
"Later." I said, walking to the bag in the corner of the room.   
Complimentary cameras. You've just got to love the things.  



	4. Part Four

"Chained to You"  
Part 4-Final part  
  
"OK, since I sang, it's your turn, Duo, with a song of my choosing." I said,  
using one of his grins. His face turned white.  
"That's a scary grin, Heero."  
"It's one of yours."  
"Why are you using it?"  
"Just wait for the song."  
He gulped, very loudly. Being evil is fun. I think that this is helping me be  
more human… an evil human… but a human nonetheless.  
  
"You don't know a lot about music, do you?" he asked, regaining vocal  
control.  
"Not a lot, just what Relena and Doctor J like." I replied, truthfully. Relena  
likes Backstreet Boys and Doctor J likes Wagner. Duo is so unlucky.  
He seemed to relax a bit, but he had no idea what was coming.  
Finally picking the song, I went and sat on one of the chairs.   
Duo walked slowly up to the microphone, watching the screen for the   
song title and artist to pop up.   
Three point two seconds later; he grimaced in a way I'd never expect the   
God of Death to. His face turned completely white, and he fell to his   
knees, begging me. "Please! Don't make me sing this!"  
"You made me sing. You sing."  
"Please, Heero!"   
"Sing." Then suddenly, he got back up on the mini-stage and held the  
microphone bravely…  
"I'll kill you, Heero."  
"I know."  
With a quivering voice, he announced the title and artist of the song  
I had chosen.   
  
And he learned to never, ever, underestimate Heero Yuy.  
  
"Stop…" he said, blubbering, I knew the macho act wouldn't last very long,  
"By the…" he choked out, trying to stop his tears for the artist,   
…  
…  
…  
"Spice Girls" then he started wailing, but somehow, he made it through   
the song.   
  
I don't know how I let Duo talk me into this, but he'll never do it again.  
  
  
END!  
  
Ok, sorry that it might have been confusing with the lyrics in/? / And Heero  
singing…I didn't know which I wanted to do, so I just did both. Please   
review! =-) Thanks for reading!  
  
Note: Gundam Wing belongs to the people who created it.   
Savage Garden, Fleetwood Mac, and Queen don't belong to me  
(even though I'd want them). Carmina Burana is a kick-ass song that  
I'm playing in band, so I don't own it. So, I guess I don't own anything,   
except for the story situation itself? Maybe? I don't know, but don't sue  
me!  



End file.
